


Cogs and Plants

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Space Station AU, countdown to christmas, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: It's their first Christmas away from home,  home meaning Earth. Emma is sad because she won't be celebrating with her son, and it's up to Regina to cheer her up. AU - Space station.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's assume there's gravity on the Space Station. 

Excerpts from Engineer  Emma Swan's diary.   

 _Day 84: We've been aboard the Storybrooke Space Station_ _for less than three_ _months and problems start to show up amongst crew members. I wish they'd be as easy to fix as cogs on engines._  

 _Day 127: The space station seems big for all of us, but_ _it_ _feels_ _more of_ _a prison cell. I've made the decision to st_ _ay_ _away from the drama and keep myself occupied with things I understand: machines._  

 _Day 221: The ventilation at the greenhouse broke and I had to fix it. Met the project's biologist, Regina Mills. She seems as uninterested in the crew's drama as I._  

 _Day 225: Went back to the_ _g_ _reenhouse to check if the ventilation was holding up. I have to admit, the biologist has me intrigued._  

 _Day 230: I decided to stop by the_ _g_ _reenhouse and have lunch with Regina Mills. It was an awkward one_ _-_ _sided conversation. But she's a mystery, and I have to solve it._  

 _Day 233: Regina definitely makes days at the Storybrooke_ _go by quickly_ _and more interesting. Even_ _though_ _our interactions are mostly me asking questions and her rolling eyes and making annoyed sounds._  

 _Day 234: Regina's eyes shine brighter than the stars._  

 _Day 235:_ _I think I'm in love with Regina Mills._  

* * *

Emma found Regina at the starboard side of the station, looking through the window. It was not uncommon to find the biologist looking down at Earth when she was not taking care of her plants.   

"Fancy seeing you here."  

“Hardly," the brunette answered, "Are you stalking me, Miss Swan?"  

“Hardly," Emma repeated the word with the same tone. "In case it failed to catch your attention, Miss Mills, we are at a Space Station," she added, using the same sophisticated language that Regina used.  

"If that's the case, why didn't I see you around the station until my ventilation broke down?"  

Emma shrugged, "I don't like spending too much time with the crew, there is so much drama.” Regina hummed in agreement. "Then, I met you... I mean, I had seen you before, but we never talked."  

"If I recall correctly, our conversations were mostly one-sided.”  

"Yes, well. You're a tough cookie,” the engineer smiled at her, "But don't worry, my charm is like milk: it softens the hardest of the cookies."  

* * *

Excerpts from Biologist Regina Mills' diary.  

 _Day 1: I'm surrounded by morons._  

 _Day 60: Instead of being in a_ _s_ _pace_ _s_ _tation, I feel I've landed on a bad_ _,_ _scripted season of Big Brother. My crew_ _mates_ _behave like uneducated teenagers rather than the professionals they are._  

 _Day 124:_ _I wonder who will get themselves killed first. My bets are on Ruby, the slutty cook who has been sleeping around with several men and women._  

 _Day 180: Bad news: Humans continue to thrive. Good news: Plants continue to thrive._  

 _Day 221: The ventilation at my greenhouse broke and the department of engineering sent a buffoon to get it fix_ _ed_ _. Her name is Emma Swan and she won't shut up. I wonder if she got her job done with so much yapping._  

 _Day 225: The buffoon came back to check up on the ventilation. I guess she's not as incompetent as I thought._  

 _Day 230: Miss Swan has decided to make my life in space miserable. Today_ _,_ _she brought me lunch, which would have been a nice gesture if she just delivered the food, and not a conversation as well._  

 _Day 233: Emma Swan is the most annoying human be_ _ing_ _I've ever met. And I hate to admit that she's w_ _o_ _rming her way into my heart._  

 _Day 280: I'm positive_ _that I_ _’_ _m_ _in love with Emma Swan._  

* * *

 

Her stomach rumbled, announcing she needed fuel for her body. Regina raised her head to check the time on the clock. It was past 3 p.m. and there was no sign of Emma nor her lunch. She frowned. Ever since the blonde brought lunch for the first time, she hadn't stopped coming every day.  

After quickly cleaning up her work area, she went on the search of the blonde who had invaded not only her greenhouse but also her mind. When she didn't find her, she decidedly to ask Ruby, because she knew the two women were friends.  

"She's outside,” Ruby answered while she cooked dinner. Using her head, she pointed at the window. From the kitchen, they could see a suited-up person working on a solar panel. Ruby pondered out loud, "She seemed sad today. I thought you two had a fight."  

"We have not... Not that it would be of your business,” Regina answered before turning around and going to the door closest to where Emma was working.  

The biologist didn't understand why, but she was bothered that Emma was distraught about something and didn't come to talk to her about it. Especially since Emma talked to her about everything. Every. Single. Thing.  

She reached the door and pressed the intercom button to talk to Emma.  

"Miss Swan. You didn't come for lunch. Why?"  

"In case you haven't noticed, Regina, I'm a little bit preoccupied."  

"That hasn't stopped you before. Why didn't you come for lunch?"  

"Well, I was not in the mood." 

"You're always in the mood for food. So I'll ask one more time -" 

"I didn't fucking feel like it." Emma interrupted her. "I didn't feel like going and having lunch with you. You always make it look like you're doing me a favor. And today, I don't feel like keeping up with that attitude. Now, please just let me do my work."  

“Fine," Regina answered angrily and pressed the button to end the conversation.  

She walked away. Not letting the tears exit her eyes. Regina Mills did not cry.  

Later that night, there was a knock on her door. Confused, Regina put the book she was reading down on her night stand and walked towards the door. She opened it to find a guilty looking Emma, with two containers of food.  

"May I come in?"  

Regina crossed her arms and remained silent. Emma took the lack of words as an invitation, because, of course she would, and entered the room. The blonde sat on the edge of Regina's bed and tapped the spot next to her. Reluctantly, the brunette sat next to Emma.  

"I'm sorry for everything I said before," the blonde broke the silence after few long seconds, "I didn't really mean it. I - it's just..." She took a deep breath. "Tomorrow is Christmas, and it's going to be the first time I won't celebrate it with my son,” Emma added before a single tear escaped her eye.  

Not knowing what to say, Regina just wrapped an arm around Emma. Suddenly, she understood Emma's mood. "I didn't know you had a child. Tell me about him."  

"He's seven, I had him when I was in college, so my parents helped me out a lot. He's so smart, and kind, and brave, and I left him alone. I don't deserve such a great kid,” the blonde was now sobbing.  

"Oh, Emma. You only deserve the best,” Regina said truthfully. "And I'm sorry, if I've ever made you feel like I don't enjoy your company. I might have found you annoying at the beginning," she admitted, "But you grew on me, and I really missed you today."  

At this confession, Emma smiled and looked her in the eyes. They were so close that they could feel each other's breaths on their faces.  

"Would you..." Emma started but she trailed off. Regina squeezed her arm, encouraging her to continue. "Would you mind if I sleep here? With you? I just, I don't want to be alone, but I will understand if you want your space. So,  just say the word and - " 

"Emma!" Regina interrupted Emma's rambling. "You are more than welcome to sleep here. But I have to warn you, I kick in my sleep,” she confessed, closing the book she was reading and getting under the sheets. 

"You can't be worse than Henry," Emma followed Regina's actions and laid on one side, her front against Regina's arm. "Are you sure this is alright?" she whispered, because suddenly the moment felt so very intimate.  

Regina just nodded, and turned her body so that her back was against Emma's front. She then took Emma's arm and placed it between her stomach and her hand.  

"Goodnight, Emma."  

"Night, Gina."  

* * *

Excerpts from Biologist Regina Mills' diary.  

 _Day 310: Emma looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I'm waiting for her to wake up_ _._ _I've prepared a Christmas breakfast for her and I've sent a message to her father; he'll_ _do a video_ _call to my computer_ _so she can have breakfast with her son._  

* * *

"Where are you going?" Emma asked Regina after greeting her son and her parents.  

"I thought about giving you some privacy."  

"Regina, we're in your room,” Emma commented, and instantly regretted it because her mother squealed in delight.  

Both women blushed when Mary Margaret started asking all kinds of questions, including when will Emma bring Regina home - as if they were not in outer space.  

* * *

 

Excerpts from  Engineer Emma Swan's diary.   

 _Day 311: Regina is a precious cinnamon roll. She arranged a_ _Skype_ _date_ _for me to have Christmas breakfast with Henry_ _and my parents. They all loved her, I mean -_ _who_ _w_ _ouldn't?_  


End file.
